kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser Koopa
"Do you know who I am, Shaunie?! A SURVIVOR!!" -King Bowser to Shaunie (src) King Bowser Koopa (originally from the Mario series) is the Evil King of the Koopas, who joined Lord Gnaa's ranks after Gnaa restored him to normal size after he was shrunk by a black hole. Bowser is friends with Dr. Eggman and King K. Rool, and is a firebender that can survive any peril. History Background When Bowser was 10 years old, Kamek brought him to Crocodile Isle with the intent of making the island part of the Koopa Kingdom's territory. The Koopas were ambushed by Kroctus Rool and his Krew, and Bowser fought and defeated the rebellious Kremling. The two quickly became friends as the K. Rool Brothers were invited to Koopa Kore, sharing in Bowser's royal studies and advanced combat training. Upon their graduation, the Kremlings stole one of Bowser's ships, the Gangplank Galleon, and would become infamous pirates. In the following years, Bowser has been trying to capture Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, but was constantly foiled by Mario and Luigi. After his most recent fail, he was shrunk to toy size after falling in a black hole. Lord Gnaa found him and restored him to normal size, and as gratitude, Bowser joined Team Gnaa. Firstborn Saga He made his first appearance in Operation: DUTCHMAN with the other villains, discussing their plan with Lord Gnaa. He was then at the end of Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, telling Ganon and Eggman to calm down. In The Great Galactic Race, he and Eggman raced together in a mechanical Koopa Car during the race. In the end, they were wiped out by Nick's Revenge Rider. In "The Path of Scar", Bowser was there to watch Scarlet's transformation to a cat girl, then ordered his Koopas to attack her, until she destroyed them. He had a big role in Attitude Adjustment, where he served as the main villain. In that story, Lord Gnaa ordered Bowser to use his Darkness Cannon to turn the Giantess Fanny to evil. He, Phantom Gnaa, Bowser Jr., and Kammy Koopa tried doing so, but ended up being unknowingly crushed by Fanny all the time. When Bowser decided to throw in the towels, Phantom Gnaa demanded he get something done. Bowser then made a deal with Rumpel Stiltskin, where if Rumpel stole the Growth Potion and gave it to Bowser, Bowser could destroy the city and make a new Koopa Kingdom, and give Rumpel his own party castle. When Bowser drank the potion, he grew into a giant, and Fanny engaged him in a titanic battle. Fanny grabbed Bowser by the tail and tossed him into the sun, but he only turned into a skeleton. Fanny soon defeated Bowser after he was about to kill her brothers, and Fanny's love and concern for her brothers shrunk both her and Bowser back to normal size. He made a brief appearance in Operation: DEATH-EGG, coming into Lord Gnaa's chamber wrapped in bandages and casts. Gnaa then ordered Bowser to recruit the Kremling Krew, and Bowser claimed that he and King K. Rool go way back. In Final Preparations, he was shown recruiting the K. Rool Brothers to Lord Gnaa's ranks, then was with the rest of Gnaa's legions at the end. Legend of the Eight Firstborn After Lord Gnaa was finally freed, Bowser was eager to begin sending his Koopas out to conquer the world. He sent his top Seven Koopalings out to different enemy stations, and sent his son and Kammy Koopa out to capture children by shrinking them down using Minish Dust. Afterwards, he placed them inside hamster cages and brought them back to Bowser's Castle, where the Koopa King scared them using his imposing height, using their fear to slowly power the Dark Master. When Bowser found out that Mario and his friends had come to the KND's world, he seemed even more desperate. During the Ocean Saga, Bowser sent Wendy Koopa to battle Mario and Luigi over the Sea Fleet, but after she was defeated, Bowser Jr. hit Luigi with a Darkness Cannon, turning him into Mr. L, who afterward joined to work with Bowser. During the Galactic Saga, Bowser set a trap for them on Star Station, sending his Supah Koopa Dancers to battle Mario, Toad, and Peach, which resulted in them capturing Princess Peach and bring her back to his castle. In the Freedom Saga, while GUN was attacking The Tree of Beginning, Bowser and Eggman came there, too, to capture Celebi. After Lord Gnaa was restored to full power, the villains captured a majority of the main group and shrunk them down, locking them inside cages at Bowser's Castle, and using their fear to empower Lord Gnaa. Bowser then revealed that their fear has ALSO been transferring inside of a hidden machine, which has also been absorbing Celebi's power of growth. Bowser then used the machine to transform the inside of his castle to an entirely different Nightmarish dimension. Shaunie Fulbright and the Mario Bros. infiltrated his castle to battle him. During the battle, Kammy Koopa made Bowser a giant as Shaunie tried to run away from him. The Mario Bros. came back to Shaunie's aid as they sent Bowser into the fiery pit. When they rescued their friends, Bowser turned out to have survived as he began to power himself with a machine that absorbed the fear from his prisoners. However, his Koopalings ended up caught in the machine, and they transformed into a hideous Heartless called Koopamalgamous. The incarnation battled Shaunie and the Junior Prospectors, and they came victorious as the Koopas split apart. When Arceus destroyed the universe, creating The Scattered Realms, Bowser was able to escape from the sub-dimension he had been trapped in, and he helped the heroes recover the scattered pieces of Morgan's heart. During the after-party, he and Shaunie were eating meat together as Peach came to kiss Bowser on the nose. Nextgen Series When Bowser hears that Mario and Peach sent their daughters, Hat Kid and Mustache Girl to Earth, the Koopa King sets up black market wanted posters of them. A group of Mafia end up capturing Louise and bringing her to Bowser, later to lock her in a secret fortress. Bowser keeps her hostage for 3 years before convincing Louise to take part in a plan to capture her sister. Following Sherry Linlin's resurrection, the Great Grandma attempts to kidnap Peach and have her wedded to her children. Bowser fights and brutally beats the queen, saying that if she tries to kidnap Peach again, he'll burn her entire planet. In Index and the World Rings, Bowser stomps out of his castle, surprised to see Louise has returned and has brought her sister. Louise battles the Koopa King with her new strength acquired from the World Rings of Rage, but Bowser still proves to be stronger. After a power boost from Alluka, Louise begins to fight Bowser with greater strength, and the Koopa King struggles to combat. When The Riddler announces to the worlds that Hoopa is Lord English reborn, Bowser and Louise are frightened. Shortly after the universe becomes scattered, Louise returns to attacking Bowser, singing a song to the news team as she rips off his horn and stabs his eye. Eventually, the torture stops when Queen Peach and Mario arrive, followed by a clash between Louise and her sister. Both twins knock each other out. Bowser then watches the clash between Index and Hoopa, which ends when Hoopa crashes down onto Bowser's spiked shell. The Koopa King then recovers as he tries to chase and burn all the KND operatives, but they manage to escape on their ships. Later, he and King K. Rool discuss possibly killing the Newborn before they can become a threat. In Operation: REVERT, Bowser offers to assist K. Rool in the upcoming Pirate Wars, but Kroctus didn't want the advantage. Later, Kroctus reveals to Kami that, once the Pirate Wars declare a winner, Bowser will step in and defeat that victor to claim all the spoils for himself. Battles *Bowser Koopa vs. Mario and Luigi (numerous times). *Giant Bowser vs. Giantess Fanny Fulbright. *Bowser Koopa vs. King Dedede. *Bowser Koopa vs. Shaunie, Mario, and Luigi. *Koopamalgamous vs. Junior Prospectors. *Team Gnaa vs. Shadoo. *All heroes vs. Arceus. *Bowser Koopa vs. Sherry Linlin. *Bowser Koopa vs. Mustache Girl. Origin Main article: Bowser Bowser is the main villain of the Mario franchise. Since his debut in Super Mario Bros., Bowser has attempted to kidnap Princess Peach in almost every game, with the intention of marrying her, only to be defeated by Mario. Bowser is known to survive any and every situation he has been in, from lava to black holes, even if his flesh is melted off his bones. In Gameverse canon, Bowser retains his basic motivations and desires. Relationships Dr. Eggman Eggman and Bowser seem pretty good friends. They used to compete in the Olympics. King K. Rool Bowser seems friends with him, too. They are both evil reptile kings. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. is Bowser's son. The young Koopa is loyal to his dad, and Bowser loves him for his desire to beat Mario. Kammy Koopa Kammy is Bowser's advisor. She seems to go with him on missions. She also annoys him a lot. Mario Mario has been Bowser's archenemy for years. He always foils Bowser's evil plans. Fanny Fulbright Fanny kicked Bowser's butt when they were both giants. He's hated her ever since, and marks her as bad as Mario. Shaunie Fulbright Bowser is Shaunie's main enemy on his adventure. Bowser doesn't at all appear afraid of Shaunie, judging by how weak and puny he is. In the end, Shaunie was the one who defeated him. The defeat traumatized Bowser to where the name "Shaunie" became his trigger word, and he would ruthlessly attack anyone who speaks it. Appearance Bowser is a large demon-like Koopa. He has mostly yellow skin, with a green turtle shell with spikes. On his arms are big blue rings with spikes, and he also has sharp claws. He has fiery-red eyebrows and hair, and has horns on his head. He also has a short spiked tail, which seems to be his weak point. 20 years later, Bowser is now much bigger, with longer horns, golden scar-ridden scales, and steel spikes, with his patch of hair being a flame. Personality Bowser speaks in a loud, authorative voice. He has sort of a cocky attitude, and a very short temper. He also likes to make others feel insignificant to him. Having lost to Mario countless times, Bowser became consumed with hatred for the plumber. His two primary goals are to rule Mushroom Kingdom and make Princess Peach his wife. He does not hesitate to attack political figures or kidnap Peach, and he is even willing to kidnap Peach's own daughters and let them be abused. Powers Bowser makes up in brawn what he lacks in brain. He's got incredible strength and a tough outer exterior, though this makes him move pretty slow. He is a powerful firebender, able to unleash fire breath, fireballs, and can even control how his flames spread out. Despite his weight, he is sort of a high jumper, and can quake the ground very powerfully if he lands. One of Bowser's most notable talents is surviving any sort of peril, such as a black hole, falling in lava, or having all of his flesh burned from his body. His skeleton still maintains a consciousness, and fights for him with even greater strength. About 23 years later, Bowser learned Armament and Conqueror's Haki, and his firebending rose to the Violet level. He has a Power Level of over 50,000. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: DUTCHMAN (ending) *The Path of Scar *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others (ending) *The Great Galactic Race *Attitude Adjustment *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Legend of the Seven Lights (mentioned) *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party (flashback) *Operation: REVERT Trivia "I could've done something complex with Bowser like I do with other villains, but there's some beauty found in his simplicity. He is a man driven by passion and obsession, and his love for Peach festered to a point where he refuses to die. Bowser's not even a proper demon, he remains unkillable solely due to willpower." -Gamewizard2008 *He is voiced by Scott Burns, who also voices Lord English, and both characters are commended for being powerful and unstoppable. **Originally, Gamewizard planned to write a scene where Bowser makes a surprise appearance (and Nextgen debut) to battle Lord English. While this was scrapped, his Nextgen debut was also the same as the plot twist regarding Hoopa. Category:Mario Characters Category:Males Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Firebenders Category:Kings Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Team Gnaa Category:Mushroomians Category:Red Eyes Category:Different-Colored Elements